


Tales from the Battle World

by Daedalus725



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Secret Wars Battleworlds
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daedalus725/pseuds/Daedalus725
Summary: The story is going to be made up smaller stores which are like snapshot of the characters life on Latverion. I guess it could be called silce of life. Some parts will be connected and some won’t.Let’s start of with a quote“There was nothing. Followed by everything.Swirling, burning specks of creation that circled life-giving suns. God Doom... created the light. Then there was earth. The firmament cooled and he raised up a land--This holy land--The world--And upon it he set his kingdoms.”- Thor of Higher Avalon





	Tales from the Battle World

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/Ch04eHAgnvc  
> This is what I meant by a couple of notes played

The words ‘Latverion Nightly News' is displayed in bold font as a couple of notes played.  


The title screen then cuts to a man in a dark blue business suit and glasses with his blonde hair slicked back. He had a big horn that resembles a bull’s sticking out of the left side of his head, on the right side is the nub of the other horn.  
To his right is a Snow Leopard in plum colored jacket with a gold flower pin, with a pink shirt with multi-colored patterns underneath. They are sitting at a desk with the ‘LNN’ logo on the front. Behind them is a huge screen.

 

“Hello I am Daikaku Miyagi” The man began  
“And I am Fabienne Growley“ the snow Snow Leopard said in a woman’s voice.  
“ and this is Latverion Nightly News” the two of them continued

“Our first story tonight” began Fabienne “ is good news for fans of The Ghost Race. The popular Killiseum event will be adding two new racers to its roster this upcoming season.”  
The screen behind the two anchors shows the two racers faces.  
One is a sunburned man with a half crazed look in his eyes. The other is metal skull on fire  
“ they are ‘Mad’ Max Rockatansky in the Black on Black from Wasteland and the appropriately named Ghost Rider from the Kingdom of Cybertron , who will be racing himself.” Fabienne finished.  
“So do you think either of them will be able to unseat the current champion Robbie Reyes?” Daikaku asks his co-anchor  
“ I don’t know but I am sure they can going to shake things up” she answers then picks up her papers taping them against the desk to straighten the up. 

“In more serious news, citizens of Latverion can sleep easer tonight the terrorists known as Cyclops and Adam Taurus have been apprehended when atemptimg to tap into the forbidden entity the phoenix force in their attempt to make mutants and faunus the dominant races on latverion and remove our God Emperor from his right full place.” Daikaku explained in measured tone  
“ they were able to empower Cyclops with it forcing our lord Doom to intervene and kill Cyclops. Taurus attempted to deliver a slash in an tempt gain bragging rights as someone who hit God, his sword shattered on impact with our lords regal form.” Fabienne explained further, she continued  
“ Taurus has been placed into cryo imprisonment in the prison of elders waiting his trial” 

“We’ll be back after this comeral break” Daikaku says taking off his glasses 

*Commercial break*

 

“ we are back with breaking news” Daikaku says hurriedly  
“ the Thors have just had a huge bust on the borderland gang the Punishers capturing over 50 members and alive with minimal injuries to any Officers of the Lord’s law.” He continued “ this is a decisive blow to the degenerates and should serve as a warning to any future lawbreakers” as he is saying this a video of various people with skull logos on them arebeing loaded into transport vehicles by police while different people with hammers watch  
he continue on to say  
“ moving on to lighter news here’s Kol with News from the stock market”

Camera pans over to the left to a small orange-brown colored skinned humanoid man with a large head with ears that go from chin to forehead. He is wearing business suit pants and a dress shirt with a black tie

“ all right lets get down to business for my fellow Ferengi the price of letunim is holding steady and the Latverian Franc remains at the top of printed money and the Nuyen has replaced Gold dragons at number three.  
“  
As he says this a infoGraphic showing the symbols for each currency on a bar graph show what he is talking about up having the bars go up and drown as he describes what’s happening

“On to Company investments  
WayneCorp,Stark industries, and McDuck Enterprises are still fine bets on increasing your initial capital 

Due to the land war between great houses out in the asteroid belt urdnot-torgue stocks are blowing up bigger than the explosions they pride them selves on. Buy buy buy. 

The Hyperion Corporation on the other hand is bleeding profits faster than an anemic blood urchin. Drop it and invest in maliwan.  
That’s all I have for you right now but I’ll be back later on in my own power hour if you want to maximize your profits” Kol said all this seemingly without taking a breath.  
Behind him the screen shows arrow graphs for each company 

The camera pans back to the main desk  
Fabienne says “ well I am sure they will but now over to Garak on various political happenings in the various kingdoms” the camera pans over to the right. To show a man with light-gray skin, two thick, vertical neck ridges that receded back to the crown of his head, and an inverted tear-shaped ridge in the center of his arm forehead. He is sat behind a desk with a screen behind him.  
“ well to get started Manhattan is having it’s mayoral debate this Friday the incumbent is Mike Haggar and is Opponent is Oroku Saki. “  
The Screen behind him shows the two debaters. Mike Haggar is a Muscular man with short hair and a fine mustache oroku saki is a Japanese man with his hair done in a Samurai style 

Garak continues on  
“Over to werid world the Territory of Mewni is in disarray as Queen Moon has been replaced by Queen Eclipsa. Eclipsa has taken a much more Positive stance towards non-humans than all other Queens of Mewni . Which has lost her some support from her human subjects but gain support from not only the non-human but from Baroness la fey herself. “  
The Screen behind him shows a picture of the new Queens face she has marks on her cheeks in the shape of spades. She also has green hair and purple eyes  
“In the wasteland a clan war between the hodunk and zaford bandit clan is Interfering with trade routes to new Vegas and the NCR. That’s all the news I have for tonight ” He finishes as the Screen behind him shows the flag of the new California republic  
The camera pans back to the main desk 

“Well that’s all we have for tonight We will now turn you over to your local news stations for any further news” Fabienne says with Daikaku counting “ good night and stay safe”  
I am Daikaku Miyagi And I am Fabienne Growley and front all of us here at LNN go in Doom’s graces”


End file.
